


Quitting While Behind

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Joe and Caitlin text each other constantly. Cisco gets annoyed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: epistolary  
> Prompt:  
> The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, They text each other constantly.  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/800824.html?thread=102595384#t102595384

Cisco's a patient guy. 

Well, not really. But when it comes to his friends' love lives, there's a lot he can put up with. 

Until today. 

Because when Caitlin's phone chimes for about the hundredth time in an hour, when she grins to herself as she reads the text, he finds himself saying, "Oh for the love of God, will you two please knock it off?" 

Caitlin's eyes go wide and her cheeks go pink and she mutters, "Sorry" in a tone that indicates she's anything but as she taps out a reply, flicks a switch on her phone and puts it down. 

A minute later, Cisco's phone chimes with a text from Joe. 

"You got a problem with me texting Caitlin? Bring it to me." 

Cisco's jaw drops as he looks up at Caitlin. "You told your boyfriend on me?" Her lips twitch when her eyes meet his and he shakes his head. "That was cold." 

Caitlin doesn't say anything, just picks up her phone and sends another message, her smile taking a different tenor altogether. Cisco decides there's no way he wants to find out what was in that message - better, he thinks, to quit while he's behind.


End file.
